Items in Different Worlds
by Aubrie1234
Summary: When items get switched, how far will the characters go to get them back? Even though it was caused by a some mischievous vivosaurs?


Items in Different Worlds

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, another story. I know, I'll work on the others! Anyway, I'll start this story now!**

* * *

"Ugh, where did you go, Frigi?! Igno said he's sorry! Anyway, it's bath day! You have to get your bath, one way or another!" I said, looking around my room for the Legendary-type Vivosaur. Igno, his opposite, melted his ice bed (that he sleeps in) 30 minutes ago and he either ran away or hid; it's also bath day for both him and Igno, so now I'm trying to find the little vivosaur. By the way, I'm Dina; the girl who defeated and destroyed Zongazonga, remember? If you don't, I changed my name from Aubrie so that I wouldn't get mobbed by fanboys. Anyway, maybe I should ask my other vivosaurs or friends to help; maybe they've even seen Frigi. Suddenly, the phone started to ring.

_"I'LL GET IT!" _Three of my vivosaurs yelled. I knew instantly who they were: Squik, Squirk, and Squilk. I like to call them the three Squi's sometimes, since that's one of the things they have in common, besides being chicks who were revived from strange eggs and having a strange desire to answer any ringing phone.

"Put it on speaker when you answer it!" I yell to them (who were probably fighting for whoever answers the phone) as I continued to look.

_"They _seriously_ need to stop that desire of their's before they hurt themselves." _Brick, my Daspleto, sighed, watching them from his sitting position on the living room table.

"I've already tried. Why do you think Squik is Super Revived?" I tell him.

_"Hm... Good point, even though that doesn't change his personality."_

"Exactly."

_"Speaker phone, ON!" _Squik said. He usually got the phone these days, probably because he's Super Revived, like I told Brick.

"Who is it?" I call, looking underneath the couch with sunglasses and flashlight in hand. The flashlight to look, and if it hits Frigi, I don't want to be blinded by the light shining off, so that's what the sunglasses are for.

"Uh, Aubrie? It's me, Todd. Did you forget we were coming over today? We've been waiting out here for ten minutes now." Todd told me. I sweatdropped and said: "Sorry. I'll get Slapper to open it."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye." I then heard the phone hang up as I heard Slapper's footsteps.

_"Answer the door? I could make a better alarm clock!" _she complained.

"Just do it!" I tell her. She sighed before I heard her go over to the door. She opened it and projected her thoughts, saying: _"Did you _ever_ check to see if the door was unlocked?"_

"Um... No?" I heard Todd say.

_"IT WAS UNLOCKED THE WHOLE TIME! _Now_ you can come in. Dina's looking for Frigi in the living room." _she told them angrily before stopping off.

"Sorry about Slapper, guys. She was woken up from a nap when the phone rang." I told them as I heard them walk inside and close the door.

"No wonder she was so cranky, digadig."

"And Dina, _why_ are you under the couch? I thought Slapper said you were looking for one of your vivosaurs."

"I _am_, Rupert! I just can't find that little vivosaur!" I answered, backing out and looking up at them.

"What happened?" Todd asked.

"Igno melted Frigi's bed, which was made out of ice, and he ran away or hid. It's been 30 minutes already and I can't find him! Besides, it's bath day for both him and Igno, so he also needs his bath."

_"It's not MY fault!" _Igno yelled from another room I had locked him in so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble, _"I sneezed by accident!"_

"You're still in trouble! Until we find Frigi, you're staying in there with Pearla and Giga Raja to guard you!" I yell back.

_"But they're KISSING! Ugh!"_

"Stop being a baby, or I won't stop Frigi from hurting you once we find him!"

_"...Okay..."_

"Finally!" I sighed.

"Igno must be in big trouble, digadig."

"Why do you think I locked him in there with my best vivosaurs? I just wish they weren't in love so he wouldn't complain."

"Why are they in love it the first place? Pearla is a Toba, a Water-type, and a herbivore while Giga Raja is a, well, Giga Raja, an Earth-type, and a carnivore." Rupert asked, putting in reasons why they shouldn't.

_"BECAUSE WE ARE IN LOVE, RUPERT!" _both Pearla and Giga Raja yelled.

"Logic doesn't mean a thing to those two when it comes to love." I reply, "Anyway, have any of you seen Frigi? I can't find him here in my room."

"Sorry Dina. We haven't." Todd said, shaking his head. I gave him a blank look before deadpanning: "Do you even know what he looks like?"

"..."

"He's made of ice, has red eyes, a sauropod, his mortal enemy is Igno, and he was once used to take over the world. How can you _not _see him?!"

"...Well, we diga-didn't, Dina."

"Where could he be then?!" I sighed, frustrated. I then asked: "Well, could you all help search for him? It's too big of a job for me to take on alone."

"Okay! I can't wait to battle him, though!" Todd said, excited. I laughed.

"I still need to battle with him a little more before I let him battle any of you, Todd!"

"Oh. Well, I still want to see him!"

"We have to find him first, Todd." Rupert said, try to calm him down.

"Oh, right."

_"Um, Dina?" _Brick asked.

"Yeah, Brick?"

_"Zongazonga's fighting with Salada again."_

"Oh no. Not again. I keep telling them not to, and what do they do? Fight! Again, again, and again!" I angrily said as I got off the floor and went into the living room. I threw the door open and saw Zongazonga freeze. Salada had her spring-like arms wrapped around Zongazonga's neck while he was trying to shake her up and down with his skeletal claws.

"_What_ did I tell you two last time I broke up a fight?!" I growled through my gritted teeth.

_"Uh... Don't fight again or you'll either put us in our medals or you'll hurt us?" _Zongazonga answered nervously, since Salada was too dizzy to.

"Exactly. Guys, you might not want to see this." I told my friends as I shut the door behind me and locked it. During our talking, Brick slipped out. Zongazonga gulped as I cracked my knuckles.

* * *

**Rupert's POV**

Dina had just closed the door to the living room and I was holding Brick, her Daspleto, in my arms. Suddenly, we heard several crashes, bangs, and mental shouts start to come from the room. While that happened, Brick put a mental shout-proof wall in our minds so he was the only vivosaur we could hear mentally. After a while, he put the wall down and Dina opened the door with two medals in her hand.

"They _won't_ be doing anything for a while." she hissed. I shivered. Her tone sounded _very_ angry and scary. Plus, her glare was so strong it could even scare the original Zongazonga, and that's saying something.

* * *

_**This is more of a Prologue, but I think it's good. What do you guys say? Review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
